warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 70
Devstream #70 aired on March 4th, 2016, @2pm EDT PC Update 18.5 is live, which means this Devstream is all about taking a closer look at some of the exciting new features everyone will be playing with. Our latest Devstream was dedicated entirely to looking into the features of 18.5, and while we won't dive into every detail here we do want to put an extra spotlight on some of the incredible overhauls we've released. Console Tenno should note that we are working on getting this update to you all as soon as possible! If you want to see the action as it happened live be sure to visit Devstream 70 on our YouTube Channel. In the meantime, here are some of the changes we're especially excited about: Conventions Schedule '' & TennoCon 2016'' *We excited to announce that our dev team will be hosting a panel at PAX East on April 22! This panel will be also be broadcast live over Twitch, so all Tenno will be able to see the action. *TennoCon still doesn't have a firm date, but we should have an exciting announcement for you all regarding it soon! For those looking to make travel plans we do know that TennoCon will take place in July. Chat Overhaul Major changes have been made to our Chat UI, including improvements to chat channels, conversation tracking, and the inclusion of some awesome new emoji. These improvements were meant to help players keep better track of their conversations, contact players Inaros Inaros, with this mastery over the sands of Phobos, is a Warframe that's decided Shields are a thing of the past! Or, maybe they were never a part of his past? Dun, dun, dun! You'll have to play the Sands of Inaros Quest to unlock Inaros but here's a quick breakdown of his abilities: *Desiccation blasts enemies with a wave of cursed sand, blinding and damaging them while also stealing their health. *Devour marks your target, trapping it in quicksand. Charging the ability will draw them towards Inaros for devouring. Alternatively, Inaros or his allies can activate the target, transferring a percentage of its health and shields. If the target dies by the hands of Inaros, a sand shadow will spawn to assist him. *Sandstorm transforms Inaros into a whirling spiral of sand, gathering nearby pickups and throwing enemies away. Enemies previously marked for devour within its radius will drained of shields and health. *Scarab Swarm is a charged ability, converting your health into hardened scarab armor. Discharge it to inflict a swarm of insects toward your enemies. Any survivors will have their health drained and bestowed upon your allies within radius. Kubrow Improvements *Kubrow have been given a major overhaul in terms of movement and players should find their furry companions don't get stuck while running quite as often. *Kubrow will now duck when players are attempting to fire past them, making it less likely they will block shots. Orokin Moon base *We're continuing to expand our Moon tileset in 18.5, and while those new Missions will mean additional nodes for Earth we do agree the Moon deserves its own stylish place on the Star Chart. *New puzzles await in our Orokin Moon Spy Mission tileset. We won't get into any of the details here but we definitely think players will have a lot of fun challenging themselves with our latest set of Spy vaults. Conclave Recruit Conditioning A huge change for our new Conclave players is the addition of Recruit Conditioning. This will allow new or inexperienced players to enter the Conclave without fear of facing players with powerful Mods. Recruit Conditioning can be selected directly from the Conclave menu. General Cleanup * Mag rework is in progress, should be available on next Devstream. * Banshee Deluxe Skin has been slightly delayed due to 18.5, but we'll be back to working on it now that this update has released. * Pet Kavats and weapon holster customization should be available in Update 19. ---- Category:Livestreams